Bittersweet Truth
by Dakimomoe
Summary: Megurine Luka meets a secretive lackadaisical teal headed girl who changes her life for what? For the better or worse?
1. Transferee

**AN: **Yeah, the hell am I doing here, writing another story instead of another chapter for **DM**? I... I just can't take it anymore! This idea has been plaguing my mind for weeks and I really wanted to get it out of my system! I'm halfway there to **DM's** 5th chapter so don't worry, but I won't say any specific release date though -wink wink- I just really wanted to write this. Eurgh I'll let you read now, enjoy!

**PS:** Big thanks to **Ate Anri** who had been reading **DM**, she's a RL friend and it's freaking awesome when someone you know in RL is reading your story. I am so glad that we both love Vocaloids, although you love yaoi and not yuri, Len and Rin but not Miku and Luka, it's still awesome! :))

Also thanks to **all of you** peeps who had been reading **DM** and now this! You guys are so awesome, it means so much to me.

**Ate Anri:** Ate! Salamat sa pagbabasa! Di ko lam kung nababasa mo toh o hindi since yung binabasa mo yung isang story ko pero salamat padin kung nababasa mo to! HAHA, ibig sabihin binasa mo tong bagong storyang toh! Lupet moh teh! Hehe, mamats talaga!

ANYWAYS, ONTO READING! :))

* * *

It was a dark cold spring night, under the midnight sky filled with stars, stood a girl clad in a black cloak, almost blending with the darkness. The girl had the cloak's hood on, hiding her teal hair underneath it as she stood there, seemingly guarding something.

She was in front of the pinkette's mansion whom she has been protecting for half a year now, keeping on watch on the mansion's surroundings, making sure no harmful people is near her and at the same time, trying to be hidden as much as possible. Good thing, the house—mansion—was located inside a forest, making it easier to hide behind the trees, well, as expected from someone so rich.

The black clad girl walked around the house, looking for a certain pink haired girl's terrace of her room and stopped when she found it. She just stood there, still as she stared at the pinkette's windows, the lights open inside making the black clad girl assume that the person inside that very room was still awake.

With a small smile on her face, she thought.

_Probably doing homework hmm…?_

The girl suddenly had an urge to see the unsuspecting pinkette, even though she sees her everyday due to secretly guarding her, she just really wanted to, and if given a chance, talk to her. But no, she is not allowed to talk to her, only guard "for a while" as her superiors said so.

_For a while huh…?_

She saw the window's lights go off, the black clad girl gave out a tender smile.

_I'll wait for that day then. Good night, Luka.  
_

* * *

As the morning bell rang, indicating that it was time for homeroom classes, I sat on my seat, staring passively at the view outside through the windows next to me. I admired the scene before my eyes even though I see this view almost everyday, I just can never get tired of it. The sakura trees are peacefully swaying outside, its leaves flying on about and it's light pink color easing my mind. Everything is just so peaceful, the weather is just as good too, the sky is cloudless today, the sun shining brightly, its rays kissing the clean green grass on the ground, emphasizing it even more.

_Spring._

Just utterly breathtaking, it's really giving me good vibes, which is good. I even feel like nothing could ruin this day for me. I gave out a blissful sigh, and continued taking in the view. I planted a small smile on my features when I saw late students hurry, panickedly run into the campus, some even almost tripping on the way, much to my amusement.

But one particular student caught my eye though, one that I've never seen before, one who is currently nonchalantly walking through the gate as if she didn't care that she would be late at all. The girl had long teal hair fluttering behind her back, her hair tied with black and red ribbons into twintails, and had half lidded teal eyes.

_She looks exhausted._ I noticed.

As I watched her walk, completely entranced at the stranger, how her hair flutters behind her as she walked, and how she looked absolutely cool and adorable. A few seconds later of intense staring at the tealette, suddenly, I felt a short electric current wave through my body when our eyes connected, her now wide teal eyes boring into my deep azure ones. We stared at each other for a while, her still walking as she did so.

I saw her give me a toothy grin when we stared at each other for a while, making my heart flutter and my face warm. I broke the eye contact for a brief second only to regret doing so, she was already gone when I looked back.

I didn't understand what I had just felt though, why was my heart beating so fast? Why did I feel like there's some kind of insect flying around in my stomach? Lastly, why'd I _blush_?

I sighed and just shook the thought away, trying to calm my heart and the warmth on my face, then thought of something else. But somehow, I just can't think of anything else rather than the girl that I just saw earlier.

She was wearing our uniform I noticed, black button-up shirt with a teal tie on it, white blazer over it, a white hemmed steel gray skirt, its length stopping just at the middle of her thighs, and a black thigh-length high socks clad with black leather shoes. Hers however was more loose, her tie is loose, her button up shirt untucked, and her blazer unbuttoned, but if anything she still looked cute and cool in it. The rules in our school's not that strict either, it's a pretty open and free school in my opinion, but if you really violated something, the punishments aren't really that great.

I noticed the trees' leaves dance in the wind a bit more harder this time, snapping me out of my mind ramblings and took another glance at the school pathway, as if waiting for _her_ to be there again, but I was disappointed only to stare at thin air.

"Megurine."

I sighed again, and realized that my mood soured down a bit ever since I saw that tealette, but sort of in a good way.

_Somehow, for some really odd reason, I want to see her again…_

"Megurine Luka."

_I wonder if she'll be our classmate?_

We have the same tie after all, and those are only for 1st years too. Also since I haven't really met her here, at all, maybe she's a transferee? My spirits were hyped up a bit at the thought.

"**Megurine** Luka." I heard my last name firmly, but almost playfully being pronounced in front of me, when it snapped me out of my stupor I noticed a lavender manicured hand on my desk. Knowing who's this hand's owner is fully well—I mean that in a bad way—I just continued on staring at the window, clearly ignoring the guy in front of me.

"Present." I responded coldly, this time intentional. He backed away, looking taken aback then cleared his throat as he moved back to his desk. The others just whispered among themselves.

"She seems to be in a bad mood today." I heard a deep male voice say behind me, his voice sounding muffled as if he was eating something, there were crunching sounds too.

"Really? If I were her though I would've scared off Kamui-sensei too." A childish high pitched voice said from somewhere behind me, sounding as if she's sorta defending what I did.

"Yeah he's like, really creepy." Another female voice from behind me said, totally agreeing at what the other girl said earlier.

"Gotta agree with that," Another high pitched voice, but this time, it's rather toned down to a boy child-like voice started. "She's still scary though…" He added.

The others 'shh-ed' him which didn't go unnoticed to me, I tucked my head in my arms as I leaned on my table, embarrassed at what I did. I'm not really an outspoken person, I can't share my opinions like a normal friendly person would, I feel really awkward with people and lastly, I have a tendency to always wear a poker face on and response coldly.

I don't know why I do that… But I guess it's just what I'm good that, to drive people away from me, I don't really like it that much though, who would? I wanted friends, but I don't how to make one—or more like—I'm scared to make one. What if they don't like me? What if they'll just take me in 'cause they can't say no? What if nobody wants me in the first place?

I let myself be plagued with these thoughts and in the end, never made friends, it's sad really, and I don't think I'm gonna change soon. Well maybe, if someone gave me a push? But who could that someone be? Probably nobody, sure I have my parents, but it's different.

_I… I want it to be someone else, y'know someone else rather than my family._

"Alright," I heard that annoying voice start registering it's agonizing noise into my head again. I let out a barely audible growl of annoyance. "With all that set, I have an announcement to make." He said, and somehow I felt his gaze at me for a brief second, making my eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"We have a transferee today—" He was cut off when my fellow classmates started talking among themselves, while I myself, was shocked.

_A transferee? Could it be…?_

As I sat there, surprised, but in a good way I ignored the muffled noises around me, my mind focused on one thing.

_A transferee's coming._

That feeling when my eyes connected earlier with the teal eyed stranger started doing it's magic once again, palpitating heart, shortness of breath, and my face warming up. It's a really strange feeling, but is not unwelcomed either.

_Seriously, why is this happening to me? She just happened to have those captivating teal eyes and that soft, silky looking luscious hair, that makes me want to try to touch it and stuff… Nothing special…_

I shook my head.

_Who am I kidding? There's indeed something wrong with me here… What the hell am I thinking about?_

I unconsciously touched my face, feeling it warming up even more as I recalled the thoughts that I just had a few seconds ago, making me give out an embarrassed, frustrated sigh. Then for the first time this week, I tried to actually listen to our so-called lilac haired teacher, trying to ignore my rapidly beating heart.

_Even if she does become our classmate I wont really… I can't really make her my friend. With these things happening to me just by thinking of her, I don't think I can even face her._

I sighed in dismay.

_Life…_

"Let me finish first." He hushed them to shut up, which he did successfully. Y'know this is one of the moments where I actually sort of consider him as a teacher but, those times are rare. But I could tell however, that the whole class just put up with him since they did want to know who the transferee is, and so do I.

"Yes we do have a transferee, but unfortunately she still hasn't arrived…" The moment he said "she" made the quiet murmurs in the room louder, disturbing his announcement. So his voice faded when he realized that students weren't listening to him anymore, and just looked at them with a stern expression, his eye twitching as he did so.

_So it's a she? I… think I already know who's this going to be… Not literally though._

"**As I said,"** He raised his voice, making the class' whispering stop. Well, to be honest, it did kind of surprised me a bit, the annoyingly carefree teacher seems to be getting annoyed himself right now, how ironic but...

_Good._

"She still hasn't arrived so she might—" He continued, his face scrunched up in annoyance, only to be cut off once again by _someone_ opening the slide door. "**What?**" To my surprise, he snapped at the person who interrupted his monologue, but then his feminine face suddenly went shocked.

All curious, we turned all our heads onto the perpetrator and saw a girl, a very familiar one for me in fact, standing on the door way. We were awestruck as we gaped at her, her strong refreshing somewhat carefree aura enveloping the room, making me feel pretty safe. Also because she just looked absolutely adorable.

She had her hands raised upwards in a defensive manner and had a skeptical expression on her adorable face.

_Cute…_

"Uhmm… Sorry?" She slowly started, her weirdly high pitched but somehow, deep voice pleasantly ringing in my ears as she put her right hand down, her left going at the back of her neck to rub it, her face expression now indicating that she was feeling rather awkward.

"Did I step into the wrong room?"

* * *

**AN:** This is gonna be a multi-chapter story by the way, see you next time! :))

EDITED: OCTOBER 2, 2013


	2. Friends

**AN: **Big thanks to **xSourina**, a fellow classmate who also sort of got interested in my story (and is also a Vocaloid fanatic, oh god Vocaloid fanatics in my school, this is just so awesome :))) after reading my draft on my notebook of this story's chapter 1 last week, I was so embarrassed that time too 'cause well hello? This is a girl on girl story how would other peeps react to that? Fortunately she was open-minded HAHA. Fuck yeah.

* * *

_…This presence… is so oddly familiar…_

* * *

I cannot for the life of me understand why people have these unexplainable expressions on their faces when I arrived, did I just seriously step into the wrong room? But this is where that window was located… Ah wait no, I guess I'll have to look for a certain someone to check if this is indeed the right room, if not well, I guess I'll just have to move backwards away from this room, close the door, and walk somewhere else as if nothing happened, I can even whistle if I want to.

_It's settled then,_ I nodded in my head.

I moved my unfocused gaze around me, examining the dazed faces of the students in the room and ignored the still teacher in front of me. _I don't like this guy already, _I inwardly blurted out of blue as I continued on looking for a certain deep sea eyed girl, hoping that she's just sitting in this room, probably looking out in the window again, as always.

Until I caught something color pink out of the corner of my eye, I then quickly looked onto the person who has it and examined her face only to find a different shade of blue staring into mine.

I blinked, _That's not her, but geez, her appearance fooled me there._

She sort of resembled Luka, but her hair was more paler, braided too, her eyes lighter, her body more… umm how do I say this? _Deflated—wait no that's just harsh ugh._ I mentally facepalmed, big time. I shook those thoughts away and continued on my search, feeling embarrassed with myself, then found the real _her_, much to my pleasure.

She was beside the windows, staring at me, looking really baffled for some reason. When my eyes connected with hers, I could've sworn that I saw some sort of steam appear just above her head, and her face all red, making my head tilt in confusion.

_Weird but, that's just adorable, and well this is the room._

I gave her a smile—causing some quiet whispers erupt—and turned to the teacher once again, hoping he remembers that he has a transfer student today since this is indeed the right room. When he noticed my gaze on him he quickly straightened up and coughed into his hand.

"You are the transferee, correct?" I nodded at his question. "Welcome to Crypton Academy, blah blah blah, introduce yourself." He monotonously said, in a rude way too, I also didn't miss the small scowl plastered on his face as he talked, making me a bit annoyed but just introduced myself to wave it away.

_The hell's wrong with this guy?_

I faced the people sitting in the room. "The name's Hatsune Miku, 16 years old." I said, not caring for lacking details."Sensei can I sit now?" I abruptly added, dying to just sit next to the person I've been longing to talk to for how many months now? Don't know don't care. All I care is that very person is already in front of me, alone, begging to have friends, and I will be really more than happy to be her first friend.

_"It's alright to be friends with her, but remember, not too close."_

I inwardly scowled at the random familiar voice popping in my head, as if to warn me on what I was planning to do, not that I didn't know it already, it just well, annoys me. I shook my head and started walking to Luka's seat, waving my left hand to my sensei, not bothering to wait for his permission.

I could feel the intensity of his glare at the back of my head, as if wanting to bore a hole on it, much to my amusement. What have I done to this man? Well maybe I was a bit rude but isn't he too? He started it in the first place, oh and due to this he's definitely in my 'teachers I don't like' list already. I didn't pay any heed to it anymore when I was already in front of Luka's double school desk, I am pretty much glad that the desk is like that and nobody else is occupying it but her.

_Now that sounded somewhat evil but I'm here now aren't I?_

I gave the sitting girl a wide grin.

* * *

_W-Why the hell is she in front of me? Grinning too!_

I squirmed under her warm gaze, and looked at anything but her. It's just that something about this girl un-nerves me, she makes me feel very nervous and conscious. When I decided to just look outside the window, I heard some shuffling noises beside me and a soft _thud_.

_She- She can't possibly be sitting—_

"Yo," I heard her say, making me perk up a bit, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her hand being held out next to me, much to my bewilderment. "My name's Miku, what's yours?" If I were facing her right now, I could tell that she's probably grinning at me, I don't know but I felt like she is.

_Wha- wha- wha…?_

I turned my head to look at her held out hand, it was manicured with teal paint matching her teal hair and eyes well, her hand itself looked soft and smooth too, making an urge form at the pit of my stomach to touch it.

As seconds of silence passed, the urge grew worse.

_No Luka! Don't give i—_

Out of pure impulse, I touched her hand, surprising myself, a lot.

_It was that electric shock again._

I felt her hold my hand firmly, and shook it gently, as if she's handling it with care. Now that I've accepted her hand, might as well say my name too right?

_Right…_

"I- I'm…" I started, still holding her hand and not looking into her eyes, my heart pounding. "Lu…" I swallowed. "Luka…" When there wasn't any response, I hesitantly looked at her, only to find a beaming face directed at me. She clasped both of her hands on my held hand.

"Good! I'm going to be your friend from now on okay?" She said with tamed excitement. Actually, for me it came out more like a statement but scratch that. "A f- friend?" I questioned, the word _friend_ feeling foreign coming out from my mouth, seriously.

She nodded with a happy grin plastered on her face.

This little exchange between us caused some whispering erupt in the room, which I didn't pay any heed to as I got lost into the teal eyed stranger's bright eyes, they were just full of life, playfulness and is also, enigmatic.

Dazed. I didn't notice her let go of my hand, tuck her head in her arms and huff out a contented sigh. When I snapped out of my haze and looked onto Miku, making me unintentionally crack a small smile at the smaller girl who seems to be already asleep.

_So fast…_ I sweat dropped.

I heard a distinct clearing of throat in front of me, making me look at who is it. "Now that's everything good, let's start the actual class now." The eggplant idiot said, a small scowl still on his face and turned to the board to write whatever he was planning to write. "Oh and Megurine-san, wake Hatsune-san up." He added, with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

_I didn't know something as small as that would piss him off so much_. I mentally shook my head in a displeased manner. _Or was it something else?_

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for the abrupt ending, I just uhh… yeah. Ahem I write so slooow, like seriously slow. I started this yesterday and continued it today and look! I only managed to write 1, 270 words for this chapter? Without the ANs too! I don't know why, my mind seems to process things so slow these days. Maybe due to the lack of sleep, I have insomnia again. Sigh. I hate it. Anyways yeah, see you next time peeps, and hopefully with a longer update. ^


	3. Lunch

The lunch bell rang, indicating that it was time to eat, well obviously. Students started to fix their things, and stand up, either to go to the cafeteria to buy food with a huge possibility that because they forgot to bring theirs, or to meet their lunchmates, well, to be more casual—friends.

_"I'm going to be your friend from now on okay?"_

I shook my head at a certain someone's random high-pitched but deep melodic voice suddenly popping into my head.

I'm thinking about her again… Just how does she do that? Why does she have so much impact on me?

I kept asking these questions over and over again, but never found an answer, how would I in the first place? Well maybe unless I do something, but what would that be? I don't know either.

After pondering about it for a few more minutes, my gaze fell onto my _friend's _back, it was heaving up and down in a slow, relaxed pace, just like how a sleeping person would breathe. A small smile made it's way onto my face without noticing it when I looked at her sleeping face. She looked so content, it's like shes just achieved something she had been dreaming of her whole life, that it made her all look satisfied for some reason.

I found it cute though, she had a rather goofy grin on her face, and moves around in her sleep in a very chill way. I don't know why but I could definitely imagine girls swooning over her, weird as it sounds It just, fits. I slightly scowled at the thought of other girls swooning over her, not in a bad way, but in a different way, that I don't really know. I continued on my thoughts, ignoring the slight prick that I was feeling in my chest.

_Like a heart throb or something, she's just so fitting for it, being all cool and handsomely adorable...Wait what? Did I just describe her as handsome…?_ _But she's a girl, err well… it really fit though._

If you're wondering why she hasn't been awake yet even though I was told to—well as if I would do what he says—I just couldn't. Why you wonder? She looked so happy sleeping there that I just couldn't wake her up, to disturb her, and whenever I try to reach out my hand, it always felt like it was burning, and my heart always beating rapidly, my face beet red.

_I have no idea why, really, it's so weird._

I finally decided to stand up to eat at my usual spot in the school's abandoned garden, students aren't actually allowed there, but since I am the daughter of this school's owner—not the principal by the way, what I mean is the school's _real_ owner—I have the privilege to use it as much as I want. Like a personal space in school, where I can be alone...

_Yeah, alone…_

As soon as I started walking, noticing that we were the only ones left in the room, which I found odd since usually students would come bombarding transferees questions once class is over, but it is probably because of that little scene she made earlier. _Makes perfect sense. _I felt a tug at the hem of my sleeve .

"Where are you going?" I heard a drowsy familiar voice say behind me.

_Oh god why._

Ignoring my wildly beating heart, I answered. "O-Outside."

"Outside? Why?" She countered in confusion, her voice seeming more awake and alert this time.

I sighed at her hopelessness, letting out some steam that has been building up in my face, reasons why it is like that unknown even to me.

"To eat, it's already lunch y-y'know." I have no idea where that "y'know" came from. It sounded so… casual. I don't usually talk like that.

"Oh. I slept." I heard her say, her hold on my sleeve loosening up a bit, as if she was deep in thought.

"Can I eat with you then?" She innocently asked, tilting her head to the side as she did so. Before I can even answer, she added. "Oh and can you please face me? I feel kinda weird talking to your back, and I don't have a drool on my face if that's what you're worried about."

"I don't do that." She inquired, and I swear to my tuna that she's probably scowling at herself behind me, I just really felt it. The thought of her adorable face showing any kind of expression makes me blush already. Swallowing nervously, I turned around to face my _friend_ only to find those teal captivating eyes looking into mine, once again putting me into a trance.

"Hmm…?" She tilted her head again, this time to the other side in confusion, seeming very clueless on what's happening to me. Even me actually.

"A-Ah…" I quickly averted my gaze to the side when I caught up with myself.

"Anything wrong?"

"N-Nothing, really…"

She knitted her brows together in concern, I also noticed that she was a bit tense, and wary, for some reason.

"Are you sure?" She looked around, but then after a few turns, with me already confused at her actions, her movements suddenly halted, making me a bit worried.

"M-Miku…?" I called out her name softly, feeling the already present heat on my cheeks flare up a bit more, probably because it's the first time I called her by her name verbally I guess…

"…Or is it because you don't want me to go with you?" She finally said after a minute of pause—seeming to have not heard me call her name just before—taking me a back.

_N-No! That's not what I meant! I'm just really, jittery today… Ugh, no I'm always like this! Just much more… shy than usual._

I fully turned my gaze into hers this time, trying so hard not to space out again. Her face was downcast, like a rejected school boy after his confession. It made me think, does she really want to eat with me so badly? And I don't think I can reject that kind of face either, well, only to her actually.

Ignoring how weird that thought sounded, with courage that I didn't know I even had, I said. "N-No!"

_Oh my god this is so embarrassing!_

She seemed surprised with my outburst earlier, even I. "I-I mean, it's okay for you to come with me, i-it's not like that…" I interjected.

"Really…?"

I nodded, having all of my sudden confidence drained, unable to say anymore words. She gave me a wide grin after her confirmation, making me mesmerized by her charm once again, until I felt that short tickling electric shock again when she pulled my hand.

_I need to get used to that…_

"W-Whaa..?!" I yelped out in surprise, trying to keep up with Miku's pace, she was pretty fast. We kept walking for a few minutes like that, students were even looking at us weirdly as we passed by the school hall, actually, a lot of 'em. Some were even talking amongst themselves, I ignored them and just stared at Miku's back, watching her long shiny teal hair flutter behind her. I even caught its scent too, she weirdly smelled of nature, but it's actually refreshing.

As time passed, her walking slowed, and well, I took notice of the expression of her face.

_Like a lost puppy…_ I blushed.

"D-Do you even know where are we eating?" I finally asked, feeling a bit more confident around her, I never talked this much in school in fact.

She looked at me, seeming embarrassed.

"Actually… No…" She rubbed the back of her neck, and looked away, a light blush invading her cheeks. I smiled at her antics, which she didn't see and gripped her hand more firmly and led her to my lunch spot. Quietly, she just followed, somehow feeling her gaze at our connected hands.

Noticing this, blushing, I tried to let go of her hand but was stopped when she gripped it a bit tighter. I glanced at her at the corner of my eye and saw that she had a broad grin on her face, making me smile a bit more, feeling butterflies in my stomach and warmth all over my body, it was pretty pleasant actually. I noticed the increasing looks we are receiving, actually more like I was receiving, probably because that they saw the "Cold Beauty"'s rare smile for the first time.

Ignoring all of them, I thought.

_Seriously, this sudden twist of my life is so mind blowing, but not that really… bad at the same time.  
_

* * *

**AN: **Hey guys! Long time no... talk? Ugh I'll just get straight to the point, I'm working on it peeps! I swear! Procrastination is getting in the way! And this new found obsession on MMD just... Ugh, sorry guys. LOLOL, but the new MMD obsession ain't that bad either actually, I can also make negitoro and other yuri stuff with y'know? I actually already posted a NeruxMiku MMD Comic in my DeviantArt! Soon it'll be Negitoro! -fangirl screech-

Anyways for more info, visit my Fanfiction profile, oh and here's my DeviantArt if you're interested.

See yah guys in the next update! =w=


End file.
